Hallelujah
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: A song-fic (Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright -shrek-) Uhm Selphie is in love with someone. But it's just a tad more complicated then that. Just a tad.


A songfic by yours truely   
  
  
  
A small, delicate, and fair brunnete child sat under a large tree. The smell of daisies and lilies filled the air, as the wind blew the scent and invaded her nostrils. A small pond sat by her, and she could clearly see the ripples cascade towards her.  
  
I've heard there was  
A secret chord  
That David played, and  
It pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care  
For music, do you?  
  
Selphie sighed and placed her forhead on her scrunched knees. Her yellow dress shown as bright as day, usually to match her personality. But today was different.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Zell, have you seen Squall?" Selphie asked her friend, sitting at a table in the cafeteria. He shoveled another hotdog down her throat and gulped.  
"No." he gasped out. Selphie could clearly see him having trouble digesting the dog, and decided to leave before he -embarassed- himself. She waved at him, but he was to busy concentrating on trying not to choke. She giggled and headed towards the Quad. If she couldn't find him, maybe she could just get some fresh air, and take a peek at the Garden Festival Crew. She highly doubted they did a thing without her, but it's always nice to check.  
As the petite warrior set towards the Quad, she noticed a certain someone following her. Irvine.  
"Irvy, what are you doing?" Selphie asked. He quickly made himself look like he was interested in the fountains, but to no avail.  
"I heard you were looking for Squall." Irvine started, "So I thought I might give you a hand."  
"By stalking me?" Selphie giggled and watched him blush.  
  
  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king  
Composing Hallelujah  
  
  
  
"I wasn't stalking you, for say. I was uhh noticed you..uhm..walking...and..heard you..talking to uhm Zell. So I uhm..." He reached back and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to wish you good luck."  
"Luck?" Selphie arched an eyebrow. Irvine scowled.  
"C'mon Selph, I know how you feel for.." Irvine trailed off. Ever since he was caught with the library girl, Selphie was heartbroken. Squall consoled her..sort of.   
"For whom? Squall? Oh no, Irvy. It's not like that-" Selphie started. There it was. That akward silence. They both stared at the floor. "I better get going. It's getting late..Bye!"  
He watched her bolt off towards the Quad. Irvine checked his watch- it was only 12 o'clock. He sighed and his eyes drooped. Was he a fool or what?  
On the other hand, Selphie was beaming. Oh Squall. Since when did he become her object of affection?  
  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
  
Selphie entered the Quad. Sunshine embraced her, warming her up. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the Quad's flowers and peoples. Opening her eyes again, she saw some devoted Selphie-fans (under classmen) deciding which colors would be good for the streamers and what-not for the Garden Festival. A couple of guys layed on the stage and debated whether there should be a live-band or pre-recorded music. Selphie walked foward and waved at them.  
"Oh Ms. Selphie! Which colors go better- green and silver, blue and green, blue and silver, red and green- no wait, thats to Christmas-like- red and silver, red and blue or wait that was the last combination! Well, Ms. Selphie? Which one? Oh the blue with silver, that's what I thought! Okay, you heard the lady, let's get these streamers up!" a young blonde girl named..oh what WAS her name? Anywho, Selphie didn't even need to say anything. She smiled and nodded- so doubt whats-her-name would be Head of the Garden Festival one year.  
  
  
  
Your faith was strong  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing  
On the roof  
Her beauty and the  
Moonlight overthrew you  
  
  
  
Something caught Selphie's eye. In the corner of the Quad. None of the others seem to have noticed though. All to enthused with the festival. Selphie nearly gasped. It was Squall! But..he wasn't alone. Rinoa was shoving her tounge down his throat. Selphie's eyes went wide. Squall...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Selphie muttered. How could she ever compete with Rinoa? Squall loved her more then life itself. Rinoa had dark hair, deep soulful eyes, and a large chest. Selphie still looked like she was a child. Bright green curious eyes, flipped out brown hair, and a short frame. Squall was a man, and no doubt didn't care that Rinoa was a ditz, as long as she was good in you-know-what area. Selphie sighed. She acted like a ditz, but wasn't really. So how could Squall love Rinoa? Because she was more chesty, and dumber then her? Because she was weaker? Or because she loved him as much as he loved her.   
The wind set in harder, matching Selphie's mood. Deep gray clouds rolled in, and the trees leaves turned the oppisite way. The girl looked up.  
"Squall." And rain began to fall.  
  
  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair  
And from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The young man sat on a chair, in an unproffesional manner. Damn you, Leonhart. You stole her heart, and broke it.  
  
-Flashback-  
"....Which one? Oh the blue with silver, that's what I thought! Okay, you heard the lady, let's get these streamers up!" the one girl said. All he could see was Selphie nodding and smiling. Then he saw her head jerk to the left..to the corner of the Quad. He followed her gaze to Rinoa and Squall. His eyes widened as he saw her nearly choking Squall with a kiss. The other boy looked back at Selphie, but didn't see her where she was at. Instead he saw her running away. Selphie! He went to pursue her, but a cadet caught his arm.  
"Where do you think you're going! You haven't finished tying these bows yet-"  
"I'll be right back." he cut her off and darted away.  
".....Seifer?"   
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Damn, why didn't I..tell her....that..Squall...he...Rin..damn. I just wanted her...for myself.  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Selphie! Selphie, wait!" He screamed. Why all of the sudden had he cared? He, Seifer Almasy, a knight, a SeeD, a member of the disciplinary commitee, a jerk, a loner. A loner? Wait, he had Fujin and Raijin. He shook his head and continued his pursuit. A loner. Someone nobody wanted around. Not cared for. Not loved. Known but unwanted. They branded him a traitor, a rebellion, a monster. What the hell did they know? They didn't even know his middle name, by Hyne! All they knew was that he tried to kill them, and wanted "forgiveness". If they even tasted what he knew, they would've all gone insane. They didn't even know the pain, the madness, the insanity. The hidden truth. The hidden lies. The hidden love. Selphie. The thought of her kept him from going over the edge.  
  
(Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone  
Before I knew you)  
  
"Seifer? Seifer, what do you want? I don't have time for you to stand there and snap at me, so just go away, okay?!" She yelled frantically. He could see her puffy eyes, red and damp. How he wanted to hold her and tell her that..that..he loved her. He smirked.   
"What's the matter with you? Looks like you saw the love of your life making out with another chick or something." Seifer knew that's what exactly it was. She shook her head in confusion.  
"What the hell do you know about love, Seifer?" Selphie snapped. He raised an eyebrow, then nodded his head upward.  
"You mean, what DON'T I know, Selphie." He started to encircle her. She watched him, very carefully. He reached his hand out and touched her face, and traced it to her ear, still encircling her. "You saw her kissing him. Squall."  
"Y-you saw me?" She stuttered. He nodded.   
"And I saw you run. I know, Selphie, what it's like to have a love one kissing another." Seifer leaned and whispered in her ear- "I know what you want, little Selphie."  
"Seifer." She half stated, half questioned. He drew her to him, her nearly shivering. Her eyes were blood-shot. He stroked her face and smiled. Did he want her?  
"You are beautiful, Miss messanger girl. Your lips. Can I have them..just for a moment." GAH! Where did that come from, Seifer?! Oh damn.   
"Seifer..please.." She leaned towards him, and he smiled, before claiming her mouth. Oh her taste was sweet, like honey? Perhaps sugar. She quickly pulled away. "Seifer! We shouldn't! I know how you feel about Rinoa!"  
"Rinoa?!" Seifer asked in shock. She nodded.  
"When you said you knew how I felt. You must mean you wanted Rinoa!" Selphie exclaimed, making a gesture. WHAT?! RINOA? No..Selphie..  
"I'm sorry, Seifer. I-I can't." She turned and ran.   
"Selphie..."  
  
I've seen your flag  
On the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Selphie ran, and ran, and ran. She ran outside of the Garden. Out to where it was safe. Out to where noone could play with her heart. Out to where she could be alone.  
-End Flashback-  
  
Selphie..I...I...love..you....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -   
  
Selphie could cry freely now, with the rain. It's like the sky knew how she felt. She titled her head up and let out a sob. How could I be such a fool? Seifer! Why did Seifer do that to her? He..he took advantage of me!   
"Hyne! Seifer what did you do?" Selphie choked out. Seifer. She closed her eyes. Seifer. (Some day I'll tell you about my ROMANTIC dream!) Seifer. (Little messanger girl...) Seifer. (Damn you Squall!) Seifer. (Sit down, Chicken-wuss.) Seifer. (What is it, Instructor?) Seifer! It's him! It's Seifer. I love Seifer? (You are beautiful, Miss messanger girl. Your lips. Can I have them..just for a moment) He had my lips, and he took my heart with it. I know, now. I know!  
Selphie jumped up and made a dash for the Garden. Rain stung her as she ran, but she was focused. She ran. Squall. You broke my heart, and Seifer repaired it. She blinked as she turned up the steps, skipping every other them. Seifer could taste pain, and yet he was gentle. She pushed threw the turn-stiles. She ran towards the elevator, but made a turn to the right. Seifer was strong, so very strong. Yet he felt so soft.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Where is he? In the dorms, perhaps? Selphie ran, but stopped in front of the training center. She heard the clank of metal.  
"Damn you all!" Seifers voice and a splurt was heard. Seifer! Selphie galloped down the hall, and entered the training center. She followed the sound of war towards the back. There, she saw him. He was breathing hard, leaning against Hyperion. Selphie slowed her pace, and walked towards him. He heard her walking, and looked up.  
"Seifer." She stated  
  
There was a time  
You let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show  
It to me, do you?  
  
"Selphie." He noted her. Her dress clung to her, her hair matted hair, and yet her spirit showed through the disheveled look. She took a shakey breath and stepped foward. He stood up, and let Hyperion clatter to the ground. She blinked, and squinted her eyes.  
"Seifer..there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought.." Selphie looked sheepishly to the ground. He walked over to her. How can such a small, pure thing capture the heart of the beast?  
"You don't have to say anything. Selphie, I don't love Rinoa." Seifer replied. She looked back up. His eyes gleamed in the light as he took her in his arms for a hug. She held him tightly.  
"Seifer, I don't love Squall. I thought I did. But- Seifer- I-I-" Selphie stammered. God, she's adorable when she stutters.  
I remember when  
I moved in, you  
Your holy dark  
Was moving too  
And every breath we drew  
Was Hallelujah  
  
"I love you to, Selphie." Seifer leaned in for a gentle kiss. She let herself melt into him. In his head, he was beaming. A light has came to him, oh thank Hyne!   
"...." Through the darkness, another figure stood, envious and angry. It darted away as they kissed, hurt and confused.  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
"At least when she liked Squall, I knew I had a chance." he told the blonde. She nodded, and pushed her glasses up her nose. He rambled on and on about how he knew that "they were destined for each other" etc. etc. Quistis only nodded.   
"What's wrong, Quisty?" he asked.She smiled.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking.." Quistis trailed off. He looked up at her.  
"C'mon Quistis, you can tell me." He playfully punched her arm. She smiled and sighed.  
"Everyone is so tangled up in love.It's like friendship doesn't exist. Our friends have turned to boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever." Quistis explained, with an irritated sigh. Her friend looked up.  
"Don't be silly, Quistis." he mocked her seriousness. "We have our friendships, they're just..more. We're growing up Quistis. You can't stop the change. It's inevitable."  
"But everyone-"  
"Quistis. I think you're just lonely. Why don't you talk to Irvine..?"  
"Irvine?"  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Quistis treaded down the hallways. She felt a bit weird about seeing Irvine. But Zell had told her that Irvine..well Irvine liked her. Quistis took a strand of her golden hair and placed it behind her ear before knocking on the door. She heard a shuffle and then a groan and then another shuffle and then treading. Here he comes, Quistis. She smiled and saw Irvine open the door, smile, and invited her in. She walked in and the door shut.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever  
Learned from love  
Was how to shoot  
At someone  
Who outdrew you  
  
Selphie smiled when she woke up. She smelled a dark musk scent, a scent of a male, of spices and a soapy scent. She noticed she was wrapped in a robe, made of terry-cloth. Probably because she was shivering all night due to the cold, and the wet. She shook her head and got up. The girl staggered towards the bathroom, where she heard the shower running. She knew Seifer would be inside, so she decided to jump back between the warm sheets.   
"Brrrrr." Selphie shivered and hear a squeak, some thudding and a steady footpace. The end of the bed sank as Seifer crawled towards her and wrapped his strong masculine arms around her, and she snuggled in, inhaling his scent.  
She smelled like flowers and rain. And her skin was soft as petals, and her hair was tickling him. He held her close, and felt her warmth surrond him. Like nothing was ever wrong...like there was no war..like he wasn't a monster...like all the world was just him and her.  
It's not a cry  
You can hear at night  
It's not somebody  
Who's seen the light  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Take care of her, Seifer.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Or you're gonna have one chicken-wuss tailing your ass for years.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
-The end. 


End file.
